


The heart of a man

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, Incest Smarm, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: For "100 words of heartbeats."
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 5





	The heart of a man

Dr. Ziegler had never bridled her contempt for Hanzo. Hanzo had never thought that unjustified. She was not—unprofessional—but the blistering aura of her silent judgment would be enough to drive a weaker man out of her infirmary. Hanzo found himself driven to beg—and he loathed to beg— "Do I not owe Genji a _duty,_ to see to it that he survives?"

She could not have looked more unimpressed. "Your concern is unfounded, Mr. Shimada. Genji will make a full recovery." Her fingernails drummed on her tablet screen over a pause. "You may stay, as long as your presence does not disrupt his care." This weak gleam had passed, however briefly, over her eyes as she said those words. He opened his mouth to spurn that stab of loathsome _pity_ —but by then she had already closed the door behind her.

So there was nothing but the quiet. Quiet ill became Genji.

Unarmored and unclothed, Genji's torso was a constellation of vital indicators. The countless functions his machinery executed to keep the tatters of his flesh alive, abstracted down to a dozen glittering LEDs. Steady whites, erratically blinking danger-yellows. A green that throbbed and darkened in an alarmingly slow rhythm, throwing its light on the ceiling and on the lacquer of Storm Bow. This too an abstraction.

Genji claimed the heart of a man still beat inside him. That was a lie. Hanzo alone knew just how much. From Genji he had taken everything. His limbs. His skin. Most of his organs. His family. His future. His life? It would have been kinder had he managed to take his life. The mute flash of green mocked everything Genji used to be.

Hanzo's head lowered. The plating of Genji's cybernetic body was not the most comfortable pillow for his weary cheek. Call it curiosity that compelled him—the stomach-churning, morbid will (the _duty_ ) to understand precisely what he had done. Beneath the metal (warm—somehow, so warm), the inner workings of Genji hummed against his ear. Hydraulics hissing low, like breath, deep in his chest where there was no breath to be found. Soft chirps and clicks, clockwork gears snapping one against the other.

A soft bass that drummed in his ear—distinctly organic, in a cacophony that was anything but. Hanzo's breath froze.

"Nn—" Sluggish at first, Genji's voice trickled into the machine ambience throbbing in Hanzo's ears. "Brother, you're too heavy for me when I'm this exhausted."

Heat pooled in the back of Hanzo's neck, crept into his ears. "Right." The apology went implied; he would rather have died than be made to utter the words aloud. He moved to sit upright.

Genji's hand, heavy and smooth on Hanzo's nape, tugged him weakly back into place, nestled against his chest. "Hanzo, please." Weaker still the rasp of a voice that brooked no argument, the wan smile that just touched Genji's half-open eyes. That he could still smile knifed through the thick skin of Hanzo's heart. His fingers, so careful, threading through Hanzo's hair. "Don't look so shaken," he whispered. "I am still alive."


End file.
